Chapter 1 Party Tonight
by Jenniette
Summary: What happens when two carefree girls who live by the motto "live while we're young"meet one direction in a least expected place? Will their carefree ways ruin potential relationships? Or find the meaning of love along the way? Read To Find Out


_"Do you like it?" The tattoo artist guy asked me while he observed me staring at my arm_

"are you kidding me?" I said "I love it! It looks better than I originally thought it would"

"hahaha one direction fan girl much" he said with a little wink

"I -Ugh- Ok maybe just a little" I said while turning a few shades of pink in the face_**  
**__  
"aww don't blush sweets I know how it is my younger sister is the exact same way fan girlin' about these guys"_

**I smiled and thanked him for doing a great job on my tattoo, and with that I was off to the mall to meet up with my bestie Nicole. OMGee I couldn't believe I actually went through in getting "live while we're young" tattooed on my arm. Ehh my dad was not going to be very happy about it; but it was whatever I would deal with that lecture at a later time. UGHhh! Can traffic be any slower? I was supposed to meet Nicole at the mall 30 minutes ago to do some dress shopping for tonight's party. I knew she was gonna be pissed off that I was running this late. I arrived at the mall, ran in as quickly as possible, and met up with Nicole in the middle of the food court.**

_"You're late! What the hell" she said_

"I know I'm sorry I got a little busy with something "as I said that Nicole gave me the biggest death glare possible

"You didn't" she asked

"I'm afraid I did" I said while slowly backing away from her, I swear she looked like she was gonna attack me at any given moment

"Well…..let me see it then!" she said

**I slowly raised my arm out into view to display the new ink on my arm**

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YO-" Nicole started to say_

"Shhh not so loud people are starting to stare I said" as I looked at the weird glances we were getting from some of the people that were gathered around the food court.

"But you sai-" she started to say before I cut her off

_"I know I said I wouldn't but it's a done deal, now can we please start shopping?"_

"Oh alright" she said

**So we walked into many of the stores in the mall, trying on dress after dress but nothing seemed to meet our fancy. So we decided to try our luck out at "Charlotte Russe" we grabbed a few dresses each; and headed off to the fitting room area to try them on.**

_"What do you think of this pink one?" I asked Nicole as I did a little twirl_

_"It could be better" she said_

_"Yeah you're right it's too plain" with that I threw my hands in the air in defeat thinking I was not gonna find anything here either but I had one last dress to try on before officially giving up and leaving_

_"What about this black on me?" She asked_

_"It's too simple; we need something that is going to make us stand out from the rest of the girls you know?"_

_"You're right Anahi, I guess I'm gonna try on this last dress I have here, this nude dress with red flowers on it"_

_"And I'm gonna try this beige with gold dress on" I said_

**We tried on the dresses and were very pleased with how amazing the dresses looked like on us. So we quickly took them off, changed back into our clothes, and we made our way to the cash register. We made our way back to my car and we headed off.**

_"My house or yours?" Nicole asked_

_"Mine" I said so with that I drove us up to my house and we got down and started to run up the stairs to my room we were almost to the top when I bumped into my brother Brody._

_"You moron watch where you're going!" I yelled _

**Brody slightly pushed me up against the wall he didn't look too happy**

_"Take that back you spoiled little brat" he said_

_"No, why should I? You're the idiot who's not watching where you're walking!"_

_"Seriously Anahi, you don't want to piss me off. I'm the one who got you and your friend here on that guest list for tonight's party; I can easily take you off."_

_"You wouldn't dare" I said_

_"Oh yeah? Just watch me" and with that he slowly turned to walk off_

_"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry"_

_"Sorry for what" he asked _

**At that moment I gave him the most hateful death glare **

_"Well?"_ he pressured on.

**I continued to stare at him I just couldn't bring myself to say sorry I just couldn't**

"I guess you don't want to be at that party tonight" with that he walked off to his room but before he could make it in I gave in and said sorry. He paused and had a dumb smile on his face as he turned around and looked directly at me.

"Again sorry for what?"

"For calling you a moron and an idiot, just please please please don't take us off that list Brody I'm begging you!"

"Exactly what I though" he said "you better watch your back missy"

_"ok" I said with that I grabbed Nicole's hand and we walked up to my room_

**I swear I hated my brother at that moment; for making me beg for something. He always found me struggle with my pride to be fun to pick at. But whatever, we were still on the list and that was all that mattered at that moment. Nicole and I both took turns showering in my bathroom. She went in first then I did. As I was done I walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me and I sat at the edge of my bed.**

_"How do you plan on doing your hair" I asked Nicole _

_"I'm not sure yet, I was just going to ask you the same thing" she said_

_"Well I'm thinking of just curling it nothing to fancy" I said_

_"I will do that same thing then" Nicole said_

**We slowly started to get dressed; we did our hair and make-up. We lastly put on our heels and accessories; as we finished we admired ourselves in the mirror and approved each other's choices. **

_(refer to pictures on the bottom page for the girls outfit choices)_

**We made our way down the stairs and out to my car. I drove our way across town to the address Brody had given me. We made it there and were surprised at the mansion we were pulling up into. I had to admit at the moment that my brother sure did have some awesome party connections. We walked our way up into the party that was already in full effect, we made it to the back where the bar was located; and we each had a few drinks and started to dance with one another. As the night went on and the more drinks we consumed somehow Nicole and I got separated. I slowly made my way around the** **people who were making out and dancing out on the dance floor. I realized I was pretty intoxicated at this point because I could feel the room spinning around me. I had to make my way to a bathroom quick, or otherwise I was gonna throw up here and then, if I didn't make it there within the next minute. I was so confused because I didn't know where I was really going and I couldn't tell right from left. "DAMN IT" I said aloud to myself. Why did I have to go and get all drunk for? I kept walking and rammed into this guy that was clearly right in front of me.**

_"Oh, I'm sorry" I said_

_"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOI-" he started to say, but he looked me up and down and decided against what he was really going to say. "Hey beautiful, what's your name"_

_"Eww go away" I said as I tried to make my way around him I didn't know who he was and I didn't care how hot he looked, I seriously was about to puke if I didn't get to the bathroom fast!_

_"Playing hard to get I see, you clearly must know who I am" he said_

_"No, I don't nor do I really care" I said_

_"Babe I'm Zayn Mal-" _

_I cut him off "and again I don't care" I slowly turned around to leave but he quickly grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him BIG MISTAKE because at that moment I bent down and puked all over his shoes._


End file.
